


Mission: Christmas

by AgtSpooky



Series: Snowflakes and Starships [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: It’s the second Christmas away from family and friends for the crew of the Enterprise and everyone, Trip in particular, is feeling homesick. With no habitable planets in sight this year for holiday shore leave, Jon decides to create Christmas inside the ship instead. And if he can’t bring Trip to his family, he’ll bring Trip’s family to him with a gift from the heart.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: Snowflakes and Starships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057823
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Mission: Christmas

Captain Jonathan Archer strode along the corridors of E deck, making his way back to his quarters, silently cursing Admiral Forrest. Occasionally those at Starfleet HQ forgot what time it was aboard _Enterprise_ , and he and Commander Trip Tucker had been in bed—though most certainly _not_ sleeping—when Jon was summoned to his ready room to take Forrest’s call. For what turned out to be a trivial matter, further annoying Jon. It was hard enough lately for his and Trip’s schedules to be in sync, and now he’d lost precious time that could have been better spent wrapped around Trip’s warm body.

Expecting to find the young engineer in bed where he’d left him, Jon was instead surprised to find Trip dressed in his blue boxer briefs, standing in front of the window, watching the stars streak by. Jon could instantly sense by Trip’s demeanor that something was wrong.

Concerned, he walked over and laid a hand gently on Trip’s arm. “Hey, what is it?” he asked quietly.

Trip shrugged, sadness in his expressive blue eyes. “Got a letter from my parents earlier today and finally remembered to read it. Just…feelin’ homesick,” he sighed. “Been two years now since I’ve seen ‘em. We left Earth weeks ahead of schedule. I never got a chance to go back to Florida to say goodbye to them in person. And…Christmas is next week.”

Jon’s heart gave a twinge and he pulled Trip into an embrace, feeling the other man’s arms wind around him in return. He and Trip had been together for nine years. He knew how close Trip was to his family and how special Christmas was to them. He’d been invited more than once to the Tucker household over the years to celebrate.

Jon turned his head and kissed the side of Trip’s neck. “I’m sorry. I know how much you miss them.”

Trip stepped back slightly. “It’s not just me, though. Lots of folks missin’ their family this time of year. Everyone’s a bit down.”

Jon nodded. He’d noticed that, too. He sighed, not seeing an easy solution this time. Last year _Enterprise_ had been fortunate to be close enough to a cold, snowy planet to make a detour for a few days for the crew to celebrate Christmas on the surface. Jon fondly remembered the snowball fights, the decorated trees, the snowmen, the smiles and laughter of his crew. He remembered the cabin he shared with Trip, warming him up, making love to him in front of a crackling fire on Christmas Eve. And giving Trip the pendant he currently wore around his neck, made from a piece of the warp engine and engraved with _NX-01 – To the Stars and Beyond_.

But there was no easy solution this year. They were a week and a half out from their next destination with no habitable planets along their flight path. The morale of his crew was important to Jon, though.

“I’ll think of something to bring the holidays to everyone,” Jon promised.

Trip brightened slightly. “Yeah?”

Jon nodded. “Absolutely. But for now…” He pulled down the zipper of his jumpsuit and gave Trip a wink. “Would you like to unwrap one of your gifts early?”

That brought out a full-fledged smile and a playful leer from Trip, his warm, southern drawl washing over Jon. “Well, I _have_ been a good boy…”

Naked minutes later, spread out underneath Trip, he showed Jon just how good he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~

True to his word, Jon set about formulating a plan to bring Christmas to _Enterprise_ , and it wasn’t long before it all came together in his mind. Now to make it a reality. He had a meeting with the senior members of each department, plus his bridge crew, Phlox and Chef, where he outlined Mission: Christmas.

He welcomed input from everyone and a lively brainstorming session took place, with pleased smiles from all around the table at Jon’s idea. After more than an hour, tasks were assigned to each department. With only four days until Christmas Eve, there was an incredible amount of work to do, but everyone was eager to get started, to inform the rest of their staff.

Trip lingered after everyone left and took Jon into his arms. His expression was one of happiness and gratitude. “Thank you for comin’ up with this.”

“It’s the least I can do. Everyone deserves a break, a little fun and relaxation,” Jon replied.

“You coulda just had Chef make a big dinner. Not all this.” He dipped his head down. “I think Santa’s gonna be very good to you this year,” he whispered before expressing his thanks with a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The entire ship became a beehive of activity the following morning. Jon hadn’t seen his crew in such good spirits in months. Smiles and laughter abounded wherever he went. There was no shortage of volunteers to help clear out the largest cargo bay and Chef found himself with more helpers than he knew what to do with, including Hoshi, who couldn’t wait to get into the kitchen.

Trip’s engineering team had the heaviest workload, but his staff seemed to relish the task of creating a cosmic winter wonderland. The quartermaster had his hands full, too—the ship’s fabricator was working overtime, churning out all matter of red, white and green fabrics, along with Santa hats and stockings. The hydroponics crew was gathering greenery and fashioning replicas of sprigs of mistletoe and boughs of holly. The medical and science teams were creating various decorations, overseen by an amused Phlox and a vaguely disinterested T’Pol. And the armory was apparently on painting duty.

Jon was quickly banished from the area surrounding the cargo bay, the crew wanting to surprise him with their efforts on Christmas Eve. Trip took delight in dropping hints as to what was going on.

“All the trees are lookin’ good!”

“Made a bunch of Christmas cookie cutters for Chef today.”

“Wait till you see the snowflakes!”

“Is a 12-foot candy cane too big?”

Well, whenever Jon got to see him, that is. All of Trip’s free time was spent working on Mission: Christmas. But his engineer was in a good mood, and that’s what was important to Jon. And he used his own free time to work on Trip’s gift. There were no shopping malls in space, and it had been quite some time since they’d been to a planet with any type of trading bazaar. And when they had been, a Christmas gift hadn’t been something Jon had even thought of. Last year he’d had a physical gift for Trip. But this year it would have to be one from the heart.

And he knew exactly what it would be.

~*~*~*~*~*~

On the afternoon of December 22nd, Jon entered his quarters and found Trip asleep, still wearing his uniform and boots. Jon attempted to turn around and leave quietly, so that Trip could get some much needed rest, but Porthos barked happily upon seeing him and Trip stirred.

Jon kneeled down next to the bed as Trip’s eyes fluttered open. “Go back to sleep,” he said quietly, running his fingers through Trip’s short hair. “I’ll take Porthos for a walk.”

Trip tugged on Jon’s sleeve. “Rather snuggle with you for a bit,” he mumbled sleepily.

Jon gave him a soft smile and climbed into bed beside him. Trip immediately turned and wrapped his arms around Jon, burying his head in the crook of Jon’s neck, sighing contentedly. Jon rubbed his hand slowly up and down Trip’s back.

“You’ve been burning the midnight oil. I feel bad that no one will let me pitch in and help.”

Trip shook his head. “This is our gift to you in thanks for comin’ up with the idea in the first place. And the work’s been worth it. It’s gonna look amazin’.” He yawned. “Know of a good recipe for eggnog?”

Jon chuckled. “No, but I’ve got the bourbon we can spike it with.”

A soft snore was his only reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Trip informed him on December 23rd that cargo bay 3 was off limits to him now as well.

Jon’s brow furrowed. “What? Why?”

Trip held up his hand. “No questions.”

“But—“

Then Trip used his mouth to insure Jon’s was too busy to ask anything else.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The excitement was palpable on December 24th, everyone looking forward to the celebration that afternoon. The crew’s happiness was infectious, and Jon was insanely curious as to what he could find in the cargo bay. _Both_ cargo bays.

Trip found him changing into his civvies after going off duty, leaving T’Pol in charge on the bridge, the Vulcan more than happy to remain there instead of fraternizing with the crew for a holiday she did not understand everyone’s enthusiasm for.

Trip was already dressed in his casual clothes, a jacket, and wearing a Santa hat when he let himself in to Jon’s quarters. Jon laughed and shook his head. Then wondered what Trip would look like wearing that hat…and nothing else.

Jon shrugged on his shirt, buttoning it up, not missing Trip’s heated gaze at his bare chest. Jon got the distinct feeling they’d be leaving the celebration early.

“Ready for a little winter wonderland fun?” Trip grinned.

“Having been kept in the dark about this for days, you could say so,” Jon replied with a smile, then looked around. “Where’s Porthos?”

Trip chuckled. “He was havin’ too much fun. I left him in the cargo bay with Hoshi.”

Trip opened Jon’s closet and handed him his cold weather jacket. “Here. You’re gonna need this.”

Jon’s eyebrows rose. “Why? Has the party been moved outside?” he joked.

Trip just continued grinning. “You’ll see.”

“What—“

Trip laughed. “Look at you! You’re like a little kid, wantin’ to open up one of his presents early.” He stepped close, his voice low. “You can unwrap me later.” He kissed Jon teasingly and stepped back. “Let’s go!”

Jon put his jacket on and followed Trip down the corridor, passing more than one of his crew wearing a Santa hat and greeting him with a smile. They made their way to the turbo lift, which took them down to the cargo bay level. Trip ushered him out with a sweep of his arm, just as a mouth-watering aroma filled Jon’s nose.

Jon stepped out, his eyes widening in surprise. Chef had clearly outdone himself. Laid out on long tables leading up to the cargo bay door was a Christmas feast to end all Christmas feasts.

There was turkey, ham and prime rib, stuffing and sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, fresh baked rolls, salad, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and gravy, carrots, cheesy au gratin potatoes, cinnamon apples and sweets like pumpkin pie, pecan pie, fruitcake and bread pudding.

“Wow,” Jon breathed.

“Wait till you see the Christmas morning breakfast buffet Chef has planned, too,” Trip smiled. “But for now, eat up, Cap’n!”

Jon didn’t have to be told twice. He got in line at the end of the buffet with several of the crew and piled his plate high, listening to the Christmas music being played softly in the corridor and the happy voices of the men and women around him.

When he reached the end of the buffet he realized there was nowhere to sit down and eat. He turned to Trip, who had an amused expression on his face.

“This way,” the engineer said and walked over to the door to cargo bay 1.

He opened it with a flourish, stuck his head inside, shouted, “Look who I found!” and stepped aside to let Jon enter.

“Merry Christmas, Captain!”

At least 25 of his crew greeted him enthusiastically in chorus with smiles and applause and Jon nearly dropped his plate at the sight before him. Trip hadn’t been kidding when he asked if Jon was ready for a winter wonderland. It was…magical.

The temperature inside had been lowered considerably, to what felt like just above freezing, and there was _snow_ on the floor and piled up in drifts along the walls. There was even a snowman in one corner. Christmas music played over the comm system and the movie It’s A Wonderful Life was being projected on one of the walls.

The entire bay had been decorated within an inch of its life. There were stockings hung on the walls with the names of all 82 crew members along with paper chains and greenery. Huge, iridescent, glittering snowflakes hung suspended from the ceiling.

The crowning centerpiece were the three “trees” toward the back. The biggest had to be over fifteen feet tall, the other two on either side around ten feet tall. They were constructed of twisted pieces of metal made to resemble a trunk and branches, covered in green and brown fabric and paint. Each had a shining star on top and all were decorated with strings of popcorn and cranberries as garland, and strands of glittering, twinkling white lights, along with all manner of found objects from around the ship to serve as ornaments.

Shipping containers had been wrapped in colorful fabric and topped with bows to make giant presents, along with huge red and white candy canes made out of some sort of tubing. A side table held cups and serving bowls of eggnog and what looked like mulled wine alongside coffee and hot chocolate.

Several “fire pits” had been set up throughout the bay, ringed with smaller shipping boxes with cushions on top to serve as seats, and fake rocks made out of what appeared to be styrofoam with a portable heater in the center to serve as the “fire”. Some of the crew were sitting around them, enjoying their dinner and each other’s company. Others were admiring the trees and a few were exchanging presents.

Before Jon could even form words, it started to snow. He looked up in surprise as flakes floated down from two large blowers mounted near the ceiling. He was utterly stunned at what his crew had accomplished in less than a week. Especially Trip’s engineering team, who he knew had to be responsible for making it snow indoors and creating those massive trees and snowflakes. Mission: Christmas was most certainly a rousing success.

Trip leaned in. “Do you have any idea how much ice we had to shave down to make all this snow?”

Jon smiled and shook his head. “This is…incredible.”

A playful bark caught his attention and he saw Porthos come bounding out of one of the snow drifts and over to him, wearing a red and green bow around his neck. He barked again, spun around in a circle and went running and skidding back across the snow, making everyone laugh.

Several of his appreciative crew came over to him, including Cutler, Kelly, Rostov, Novakovich, Kimball and Kelby. They thanked him for green-lighting the celebration and wished him happy holidays and he in turned thanked them for their hard work, taking his idea and running with it, far exceeding his expectations.

“Captain! Over here!”

Jon turned at Hoshi’s voice and saw his bridge crew sitting around one of the fire pits. She and Travis were wearing Santa hats and Malcolm a Christmas crown. She beckoned him over and he and Trip sat down with them.

“Merry Christmas, everyone,” he greeted them.

“Happy Christmas, sir,” Malcolm smiled at him.

“Can I get you and the Commander something to drink?” Travis asked.

“We’ll have some of that mulled wine, Travis, thanks,” Trip answered for them.

Jon tucked into his dinner with gusto along with everyone else. Easy, relaxed conversation flowed between them all as they ate, all of them filled with the holiday spirit.

A ripple of laughter suddenly spread throughout the cargo bay and Jon looked around to see what had caught his crew’s interest. And there, walking through the door was Santa Claus himself, bearing a huge plate of cookies. Jon squinted and then laughed himself when he realized it was Chef behind the beard.

Santa made his way around with the cookies and Jon selected a gingerbread man. Nostalgia swept over him as he looked down at the treat.

“You okay?” Trip asked.

Jon nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah.” He held up the cookie. “This just reminds me of my mother.”

“How so, sir?” Hoshi asked, taking a bite of her own star-shaped cookie.

“When I was a kid,” Jon started, “My mother would make gingerbread cookies every Christmas Eve. The whole house was filled with the smell.” Jon smiled at the memory. “She let me help mix the dough and decorate them. Needless to say, the kitchen was a mess by the time we were done.” Everyone laughed at the mental image as Jon continued.

“Then my mother, father and I would go out for dinner and on the way back my father would take us around the neighborhood to look at all of the decorated houses. We’d get back home and sit down on the floor next to the tree and have gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate,” Jon finished, an image of his departed parents filling his mind.

“What a lovely tradition,” Hoshi smiled softly.

“What about the rest of you?” Jon asked. “Did you have any family traditions when you were young?”

“Board games,” Hoshi replied with a grin.

“Board games?” Travis asked.

Hoshi nodded. “My family loves them. Between myself, my two brothers and sister and my parents, at least two of us would get a new one for Christmas and we’d all sit around after breakfast in our pajamas playing them for hours.”

Trip spoke up. “You know, I’ve got a Go board in my quarters. We should play sometime.”

Hoshi brightened. “I’d like that, Commander.”

“What about you, Travis?” Jon asked. “How do space boomers celebrate the holidays?”

Travis grinned. “My father would always make sure to schedule one of our cargo runs close by a trading port at the beginning of December so that everyone could shop for gifts and we could stock up on supplies for Christmas dinner. Then he took the _Horizon_ to a different planet every single year. We’d spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day there on the surface. We’d chop down a tree and bring it on board and decorate it. We all looked forward to it every year.”

“That’s great,” Jon smiled.

“I only wish we’d thought to make it snow inside like this!” Travis laughed and everyone joined in.

“How do you celebrate Christmas in England, Malcolm?” Trip asked and Jon noticed Malcolm looked decidedly uncomfortable at the question.

The armory officer cleared his throat. “My father…didn’t really have much use for holidays,” he started and Jon wasn’t surprised, having spoken to Malcolm’s rather uptight father, and he felt sorry for the lieutenant.

“But my mother did her best to give my sister and I a good Christmas,” Malcolm continued. “She cooked a goose, we had Christmas crackers and crowns and she’d take us to a panto.”

“A what?” Trip laughed.

“A pantomime,” Malcolm explained. “It’s a play traditionally put on at Christmas. It’s usually loud and rather raucous, with audience participation.”

Trip nodded, smirking. “Sounds like my kind of entertainment.”

“And you, Commander?” Malcolm asked. “How do you southerners do Christmas?”

Trip grinned broadly. “Well, as you all know from my dulcet tones on the harmonica—“

“Oh, is _that_ what you call that caterwauling?” Malcolm teased and everyone laughed.

Trip made a face at him and continued. “ _Anyway_ , the Tucker family is quite musically inclined. My sister Lizzie plays the piano and my brother Terry and my father play the guitar. And my mom…she’s got the voice of an angel. We’d put up the tree on Christmas Eve and then after dinner we’d all go out caroling. The whole neighborhood looked forward to us comin’ around. I have the best memories of singin’ with my family, folks smilin’ and clappin’ and giving me and Terry and Lizzie cookies and candy canes. Then we’d go home and we’d each get to open one gift.”

Jon heard the wistfulness in Trip’s voice, knew how much he was missing his family. And he was hoping later, back in his quarters, he could bring them to Trip.

“We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas…”

Hoshi started singing and the rest of the bridge crew joined in, followed quickly by everyone else around them, their joyful voices filling the cargo bay. Everyone clapped when the song ended and Jon leaned in to Trip.

“You wouldn’t happen to have your camera on you, would you?”

“Actually, I do. I was takin’ pictures in here before everyone came in. Why?”

Jon held out his hand for the camera but didn’t answer. Trip placed it in his palm and Jon stood and walked over to the comm panel on the wall next to the door.

“Archer to T’Pol.”

_“Yes, Captain?”_

“Can you come down to cargo bay 1 for a moment?”

_“On my way.”_

Jon walked into the middle of the bay and clapped his hands, getting everyone’s attention, realizing there were even more crew members in there now.

“Can I get everyone to assemble in front of the trees, please? I’d like to get a photo and send a Christmas card from all of us to Starfleet command,” he smiled.

Everyone grinned and nodded and when they were all gathered together, Jon addressed his crew.

“I know we’ve all been away from home and family for a long time now. And I know this mission hasn’t been easy. But I couldn’t be prouder of every single one of you with how you’ve performed in challenging circumstances.” Jon took a breath and squared his shoulders. “There is no finer crew in Starfleet. This Christmas celebration is the least I could do for all of you to show my thanks for a job well done. Happy holidays, everyone.”

“Happy Holidays!” the cheer went up.

T’Pol walked in then and Jon went over to her.

“Sub-Commander, would you mind taking a photo of all of us?”

She looked around disinterestedly. “Of course.”

Jon handed her the camera and took his place next to Trip, who slid his arm around Jon’s waist.

“Everyone say Merry Christmas!” Trip said.

“Merry Christmas!”

T’Pol took several photos and Jon walked back over to her.

“Thank you,” he said.

“How is your celebration proceeding?” she asked.

“Very well. Thank you for taking the time to put together the duty roster so everyone in the crew has a chance to participate.”

She inclined her head in response. “If there’s nothing else?”

Jon grinned and shook his head slightly. “That’ll be all,” he replied and T’Pol took her leave.

Jon took a few steps away from the door and Trip came up to him, leaning in close.

“What do you say we get outta here? There’s a gift in cargo bay 3 with your name on it.”

Jon shivered, not from the cold, but at the tone of Trip’s low voice. “What are we waiting for?”

Trip grinned and led the way to the door, which he opened, but then stopped with one foot in the cargo bay and one out in the corridor. He smirked at Jon and then looked pointedly upward.

Suspended above the doorway was a sprig of “mistletoe” the hydroponics team had put together. Jon had seen it earlier but noticed no one from the crew was partaking in the tradition. Trip, however, had no qualms about it, taking Jon into his arms for a long kiss.

There was hooting and applause from the crew when they parted and Jon felt his face heat. His relationship with Trip was no secret, but he wasn’t used to such public displays of affection. Trip took a humorous bow and Jon tugged on his sleeve, pulling him out of the cargo bay.

Trip laughed and gave Jon’s hand a squeeze and led them down the corridor past cargo bay 2 to number 3. He opened the door and Jon was hit with a wave of heat as he stepped inside.

He unzipped his jacket. “Little warm in there, don’t you think?”

Trip just winked at him and took his hand. The shipping containers in here were stacked high, some of the overflow from emptying out cargo bay 1. Trip took him deeper into the bay, through a narrow opening between the boxes. Then he stepped out into a wide, open space and stopped dead in his tracks, struck speechless for the second time that day. His jaw dropped open, his eyes widening in surprise at what was in front of him.

“You’ve been sayin’ you wished we had a pool on board,” Trip grinned. “So I made one for ya.”

“Trip…” Jon breathed, as his gaze took in the rectangular tank the engineer had created.

It had to be around five feet deep, six feet wide and twenty feet long. Jon’s water polo ball bobbed jauntily in the middle and there was even a net at the far end. And past that was another, smaller section where the water was swirling and bubbling.

“Hot tub,” Trip said with another wink.

“This is…amazing. I don’t even know what to say.”

“Well, don’t get too excited. It’s only temporary. We can have another swim tomorrow, but then I’ll have to drain and disassemble it.”

Jon knew it wasn’t feasible to have a pool on the ship but he was a tad disappointed nevertheless.

“But, now that I know how to make one, I can always put it back up again for special occasions,” Trip placated him.

Jon brightened at the prospect and Trip pulled him in for a kiss. When they moved apart, Trip plucked off his Santa hat and began undressing and Jon followed suit. He stripped down to his Starfleet issue blue boxer briefs, but Trip began to tug his down and off.

“Trip!” Jon exclaimed, realizing the younger man was getting completely naked.

Trip laughed and took off his underwear. “Don’t worry. Malcolm put out a security memo, tellin’ everyone cargo bay 3 was strictly off-limits until further notice.” He stepped up in front of Jon. “No one’s comin’ in here,” he promised, sliding his hands slowly down past Jon’s waistband and pushed the briefs off Jon’s hips to puddle on the floor.

Trip then wrapped him in his embrace and they kissed for a long minute, heat pooling in Jon’s groin. Trip gave him a smirk when he moved back.

“Last one in’s a rotten egg!”

Then he jogged over to the steps leading up to the pool, climbed them and splashed down into the water with a laugh. Jon joined him a minute later, but climbed down the steps into the water more sedately.

He sighed as he was surrounded by the warm water and completely submerged himself. He pushed off, swimming to one end and back, doing laps while Trip watched, smiling, sitting on the steps. It felt fabulous to swim for the first time in two years, and skinny-dipping, no less. Something that he and Trip had done just once before, on vacation in Hawaii, which brought up some _very_ pleasant memories.

He grabbed the water polo ball and swam back to Trip. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Trip’s eyes lit up. “Oh, it’s on!”

They reverted to children, their laughter bright, echoing off the walls as each took control over the ball and tried to score a goal, water sloshing over the sides of the pool. It was both playful and sensual as they stole kisses and touches, their naked bodies pressing and sliding against one another, teasing each other, filling Jon’s head with visions of making love to Trip in the water.

He was half hard with the thought when Trip lunged for him and the ball. Jon dropped the ball and caught Trip in his arms, their mouths meeting a moment later. They swallowed down each other’s quiet moans as the kiss deepened, as hands roamed over slick, wet skin. Jon felt Trip’s hardening cock nudge his own just as Trip pulled back.

“What do you say we move this party to the hot tub?”

“I think that sounds like a _very_ good idea.”

The hot tub wasn’t as deep as the pool, with a thick rubber mat on the bottom, allowing them to sit comfortably, with the water coming up to just under their shoulders.

Jon sank down into the bubbling, swirling water and leaned in to touch his forehead to Trip’s. “Thank you for this,” he said sincerely.

Trip shrugged. “Well, I didn’t have anything for you last year, so I knew I had to this year.” He smiled. “And let me tell you, it wasn’t easy comin’ up with a gift for a man who basically has everything, including a starship.”

Jon chuckled but then turned serious. “And like I told you last year, I don’t need anything, Trip. Just you being here is enough.” He cupped the side of Trip’s face. “Last year before Christmas you nearly froze to death in the shuttlepod. This year you nearly died on that planet from heat stroke. When your shuttlepod was shot down and we couldn’t find you…” His voice broke.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m here,” Trip soothed, taking Jon’s hand in his.

Jon swallowed. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’ll never have to find out,” Trip vowed and sealed his promise with a kiss.

Things quickly grew as heated between them as the water surrounding them. Trip groaned, tipping his head back as Jon kissed his way down his neck.

“Make love to me, Jon…”

Arousal surged through Jon at Trip’s plea, and he drew them up onto their knees, wrapping his arms around Trip, claiming his mouth again. As their tongues tangled, their lower bodies moved, cocks rubbing together until they were fully erect.

Trip reached a hand below the surface to curl it around Jon’s cock as he nipped at his bottom lip. He stroked Jon firmly. “Want this…”

Jon’s cock throbbed in Trip’s grasp, at the desire in those two words. He kissed Trip hard, tongue plunging in, then out, simulating was he was about to do. Trip groaned into the kiss and Jon shifted them, turning them so that Trip now faced the side of the hot tub, leaning over, his hands grasping the top ledge.

Trip spread his legs wide, tilted his hips, pushing his ass out toward Jon, looking over his shoulder, eyes hooded. “Need you,” he breathed hard.

Jon molded his body over Trip’s, sliding his cock between Trip’s ass, pressing against his full balls. One of his hands snaked around to grasp the younger man’s cock to give it a quick, sharp stroke.

“ _Jon_...” Trip groaned, his head dropping down, ass pushing back against Jon’s groin.

“I’ve got you,” Jon whispered gruffly, desire surging through him at the thought of being inside Trip. He pressed a finger against Trip’s entrance but the engineer shook his head, glancing back at Jon.

“Don’t need it…just you…in me… _now_ …”

Jon nodded and replaced his finger with the swollen head of his cock, rubbing it against the small, puckered muscle, teasing them both before pressing forward.

The water made for an easy entrance, Jon’s cock gliding inside Trip’s body until he was buried to the hilt, hands flexing on the other man’s hips. Jon tossed his head back with a moan at the intimate connection just as Trip did the same. Jon held still for the span of several heartbeats, enjoying the feel of Trip’s body stretching around him, pulling him in.

He drew Trip up, his back pressed to Jon’s front, arms encircling his chest and waist, holding Trip close. “Feel so good,” he murmured as he shifted his hips backward, withdrawing nearly all the way before pushing his cock back in smoothly.

“ _Yes_ …” Trip ground out, one hand reaching back to cup Jon’s ass, holding on tightly.

What was it about making love in the water that was so…arousing, so sensual…as it moved around them, between them, heightening the experience with small waves and pulses as it caressed their naked skin, driving Jon’s desire higher as he moved in and out of Trip, over and over.

Their soft, panting breaths mingled, bodies straining against each other as they strove for completion. Jon buried his head against the side of Trip’s neck as he felt his balls draw up, heat pooling in his belly just as he sensed a tremor race through his lover.

“Oh God… _Jon_ …”

Jon reached down between Trip’s legs and curled his palm around his rock hard cock, stroking fast. He pressed his mouth against Trip’s ear. “Let me feel you come…”

And Trip did, shouting out as his cock throbbed under the water, such a different sensation for Jon, feeling each pulse as if in slow motion as he ejaculated thick streams that swirled away.

Trip’s body convulsed around Jon’s cock as he climaxed, pulling Jon’s own from him with a low groan. He pushed in deep one last time and let the wave crest and sweep him away, filling Trip with his release.

Jon sagged against Trip, kissing the side of his neck softly as their breathing slowed and the tremors subsided. Jon slipped regretfully from Trip’s body and Trip turned in his arms, their mouths meeting for a long, slow kiss.

A smile crossed Jon’s face when they parted. “I couldn’t have asked for a better present.”

Trip’s blue eyes were playful. “Me or the pool?” he teased.

Jon laughed, gave him a wink and another kiss. “I think we’re beginning to wrinkle. What do you say we move this party to my quarters?” He ran a hand down Trip’s back. “There just might be a gift there with your name on it.”

Trip was out of the hot tub in a flash.

“Now who’s the little kid?” Jon joked as Trip tossed him one of the towels that he’d thoughtfully left there for them ahead of time.

It wasn’t long before they were mostly dry, redressed, and on E deck at Jon’s quarters. It was then that Jon got butterflies in his stomach, wondering how his gift to Trip would go over with the young engineer. Would it help with his homesickness or make it worse?

Their bodies were still a bit damp and now so were their clothes, so they undressed back down to their blue briefs, tossing their clothes and towels in a pile on the floor, to be dealt with later, Trip’s Santa hat now laying on Jon’s desk.

Jon drew Trip to him for a slow kiss, enjoying the press of Trip’s body against his, his bare skin, his heat. When they parted with a soft sigh, Jon guided Trip over to the corner of the bed so that he was sitting facing Jon’s computer station on his desk.

“Ready for your gift?”

Trip’s face was full of curiosity. “Like you have to ask?” he grinned.

Jon walked over to his computer and queued up the video, then moved to sit behind Trip. The younger man leaned back against him and Jon wrapped his arms loosely around his waist.

The video message began and Trip’s family appeared on the screen, standing around the piano in their living room. Jon felt Trip pull in a surprised breath.

“Hi, Trip!” Lizzie smiled and waved from her seat on the bench in front of the piano keys.

“Hello, son,” his father grinned.

“How’s it goin’, little brother?” Terry smiled.

“Jon called and said you were feeling a bit homesick,” his mother said. “We miss you, too, sweetheart.”

Trip swallowed hard, bringing one of Jon’s hands up to curl around the pendant, his own hand resting atop of Jon’s giving it a squeeze.

“But we couldn’t be prouder of you,” his father continued. “And we can’t wait to see you again.”

“Christmas just isn’t the same without you,” Lizzie said.

“And your harmonica,” Terry teased and Trip huffed out a laugh.

“So we thought we’d bring a little Christmas to you,” his mother smiled, then glanced at the rest of the family. “Ready?”

They all nodded and Lizzie rested her fingers on the piano keys. A moment later she began to play and the entire family started to sing O Come All Ye Faithful, which Jon knew was Trip’s favorite song.

Trip gave a little gasp, his body shook against Jon’s and Jon held him close, resting his head against Trip’s as his family sang to him. The song ended and Silent Night began, showcasing his mother’s beautiful voice. Jon heard Trip’s hitching breaths and knew he was crying, a lump forming in Jon’s throat at his emotional response. His family was all smiles when the song ended.

“We miss you, Trip!”

“Stay safe, son.”

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

All of the Tucker’s waved and the message ended.

Trip turned to Jon and straddled his waist, tear tracks on his face. “Jon…” He reached for him and Jon held him close.

“Trip, I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I never meant for this to make you sad.”

But Trip shook his head. “No, thank you. Thank you for bringin’ my family to me.” He cupped the side of Jon’s face, his voice just above a whisper. “You always know exactly what I need. God, I love you…”

Trip closed the small distance between them, the kiss chaste at first, just a soft, warm press of their lips for a long moment. Then they opened for each other and their quiet sighs mingled as the kiss deepened.

Their mouths moved together, hands roamed over broad, bare backs, and heat built between them. Kissing Trip had become Jon’s addiction years and years ago and he never, ever wanted to be cured. Because he couldn’t get enough. Because each kiss was different, a reflection of the younger man’s emotions at that moment.

And right now Trip’s kiss slowly grew more insistent and sensual. Jon could feel the growing evidence of his arousal pressing against his own. And Jon willingly, eagerly, gave himself over to his young lover, letting Trip take command.

He knew Trip sensed the moment he surrendered himself, and he lowered Jon down upon the bed, covering his body with his own, never breaking their kiss. Jon reveled in the feel of Trip’s hard, muscular body and warm, soft skin. His hands drifted down to the swell of Trip’s ass, pressing Trip more firmly against him. Trip made a low noise into the kiss and rolled his hips, pulling a quick intake of breath from Jon.

Trip eased back from the kiss, his lips pink and wet, his face flushed, his blue eyes wide and dark, his full erection pushing against the fabric of his briefs. The blood in Jon’s veins thrummed with arousal at the sight Trip presented, knew he was a mirror image.

Trip moved off of Jon to stand at the end of the bed, catching the waistband of Jon’s underwear as he went, peeling them down and off. His gaze roved over Jon’s naked body spread out before him as he slowly pushed down his own briefs.

He held his hand out to Jon. “C’mere,” he breathed, and Jon shivered from the hunger in his voice.

He took Trip’s hand and the younger man guided him back up to sitting as he dropped to his knees in front of Jon. Never breaking his gaze, Trip spread Jon’s legs wide and moved between them. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Jon’s full, hard cock throbbed in anticipation.

A moment later Jon’s gasp bounced off the walls as Trip’s hot, wet mouth closed around his erection. Jon groaned, his head tipping back, eyes closing, his hand coming to rest on the back of Trip’s head as the younger man took him as far back into his throat as he could.

“ _Trip_ …” Jon exhaled, feeling himself release a burst of precome.

Trip hummed in response and Jon shivered again, the sensation reverberating around his sensitive cock. Trip pulled back then, until he could lick and suck at the swollen head of Jon’s erection. Jon’s fingers flexed against Trip’s short hair as his talented tongue coaxed more clear fluid from the tip, pushing against the bundle of nerves until Jon gasped again.

Trip sank back down onto Jon’s cock, setting up a rhythm, bobbing his head, sucking hard, tongue swirling around the head.

“Oh god, so good…” Jon moaned, trying to thrust into Trip’s mouth.

But Trip held him still with one hand on his hip, while his other curled around Jon’s shaft, stroking in tandem with his sucking.

The dual sensation shot straight down to Jon’s heavy balls. “ _Yes_ …” he groaned, the first stirrings of his orgasm tingling the base of his spine.

Trip hollowed his cheeks and Jon looked down, watching with erotic fascination as his cock slid in and out of Trip’s mouth. The sight was nearly Jon’s breaking point and his cock swelled. Jon closed his eyes, waiting for the rush of release…which never came.

Trip abruptly pulled off, Jon’s cock slipping wetly from between his lips and Jon’s eyes opened as he made a sound of frustration and confusion.

Trip swallowed and shook his head, his voice low and hoarse. “No…not until I’m in you.”

A tremor ran through Jon’s entire body and he pulled in a breath as Trip crawled up onto the bed over him, heat blazing from his blue eyes as Jon pushed himself up into the center of the bed.

Trip sank down onto him, claiming his mouth for a hard, deep kiss, ratcheting Jon’s arousal even higher. He spread his legs wide, bending them at the knee, fitting Trip between them. Trip ground down against him, pushing his cock against his, creating delicious friction.

Trip broke the kiss, mouthing wetly at the sensitive spot next to Jon’s ear and Jon groaned, clutching at the younger man’s back. He felt Trip smile against his skin, pleased at Jon’s reaction, then his mouth moved lower, down across Jon’s collarbone, then lower still.

Jon hissed as Trip’s tongue swiped over one of his flat nipples, laving it until it was a pebble-hard, aching peak. He sucked on it then, drawing a moan from Jon as he tugged gently on it with his teeth, the bolt of pleasure releasing a stream of precome from his cock as Trip’s fingers rolled his other nipple between them.

“Trip… _please_ …” he begged, breathing hard, Trip driving him out of his mind with need and want.

Trip finally took pity on him and rose up and Jon’s hand groped under the pillow for the tube they always kept there. His fingers closed around it and he pressed it into Trip’s hand.

Trip smirked as he coated his fingers. “Eager much?” he teased.

Jon arched an eyebrow and reached out to wrap his hand around Trip’s hard cock, giving it a firm stroke, pulling a gasp from the younger man.

“Looks like I’m not the only one.”

Trip’s eyes darkened as he leaned back over Jon, one hand braced next to Jon’s shoulder, the other drifting down between Jon’s legs.

“Then what we we waitin’ for?” he growled.

Then it was Jon’s turn to gasp as one of Trip’s long fingers rubbed against his puckered muscle and then slipped inside him. Jon’s eyes closed, his mouth falling open with a long exhale as Trip stretched him slow and careful with one finger, then two. When Trip pressed deep, finding his hidden spot, Jon shuddered and reached for him.

“Need you inside me…now…”

Trip didn’t have to be told twice. He kissed Jon hard and fast and reached for the tube again, but Jon was quicker. He spread the semi-thick lube on his palm and curled it around Trip’s straining erection, slicking it up himself, teasing Trip with his long, slow strokes until the younger man had to pull away from the stimulation.

And then that slick cock was at Jon’s entrance, rubbing, teasing in return for a moment before Trip pressed forward slowly, gently. Jon felt his body open for Trip and their low moans mingled as the swollen head breached him, as Trip filled him completely.

They paused then, bodies pressed together, feeling each other’s soft breaths, gazing steadily at each other, soaking in their intimate connection. A surge of emotion flooded through Jon and he swallowed hard against the constriction in his throat.

He reached up and rubbed his thumb against Trip’s cheekbone. “I love you. I don’t tell you that enough,” he whispered.

Trip smiled at him tenderly. “You don’t have to say it. I know you do by the things you do. Like that video message.” He leaned down even closer. “Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Like this…”

And he began to move. Twin groans echoed as Trip shifted his hips back, his cock nearly slipping all the way out of Jon until just the head caught on the puckered muscle and he pushed back in in one smooth motion.

Their bodies rocked together slowly, their mouths meeting again and again. They had made love countless times over the years, but to Jon every time felt like the first time, as they were never able to get enough of one another.

And tonight was no exception. Jon fell into the sensations Trip was creating inside him—so full and complete, not knowing where he ended and Trip began.

He lost track of time as Trip rolled his hips over and over, drawing out their pleasure as long as possible, Jon’s body stretching around his long, thick length. Their panting breaths filled the air as their arousal climbed higher and higher.

“You feel so good, Jon…” Trip breathed.

“Don’t stop…” Jon pleaded, hands clutching at Trip’s back. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Trip’s trim waist, changing the angle of penetration. “Go deeper…”

Trip made a noise from low in his chest and thrust harder, pushing in even further. Jon’s mouth fell open with a sharp gasp, his head pushing back into the pillow as Trip found his hidden spot.

“There!” he ground out, arching his back, trying to pull Trip impossibly closer.

The drag of Trip’s cock set every nerve ending in his body on fire. He never wanted the sensation to end, but his cock ached and throbbed and the urge to come flared sharp and bright low in his belly.

He moaned harshly, unable to stop his impending climax. “Trip…so close…”

“I’ve got you…I’ve got you…” Trip whispered hoarsely.

And Jon knew he did. Now and forever.

Safe in Trip’s arms, Jon let go. He came with a shout, his body shaking, his cock jerking, painting his chest and Trip’s with the thick streams of his release. His climax was still racing through him when Trip found his own completion a moment later. He gave a sharp cry of Jon’s name as his cock pulsed over and over, spilling himself deep within Jon. Jon groaned as Trip filled him with slick, wet heat, the younger man sinking down onto him. They held one another close for long minutes until their bodies stopped trembling and their breathing slowed.

Trip raised his head and they kissed gently, languidly, until Trip’s softening cock slipped from Jon’s body. Trip shifted to lay on his side next to Jon, their legs tangled together, hands smoothing over bare skin. Jon’s smile was wide and warm.

“What?” Trip grinned in return.

Jon ran his fingers through Trip’s hair. “You just…make me happy.”

Trip’s expression softened and he linked his hand with Jon’s. “You make me happy, too. I know I’m far from home, but there’s no place I’d rather be, than out here with you.”

Jon’s heart swelled with love and he raised their hands to kiss Trip’s, then twisted away from him slightly to retrieve something from the drawer of his bedside table. He may have asked the hydroponics staff to make him up a sprig of “mistletoe” for his own personal use.

Trip chuckled when he saw the piece of greenery that Jon held over their heads.

“You romantic, you.”

“What can I say? You bring it out in me,” Jon smiled again and leaned in close.

Their kiss was slow and tender and they rested their foreheads together when they gradually let it end.

“Merry Christmas, Trip.”

“Merry Christmas, Jon.”

“Trip…?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can you put the Santa hat on?”

**THE END**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you all for reading! Happy Holidays from myself and the crew of the NX-01 Enterprise!


End file.
